Una Amistad Para Siempre
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Otra Navidad más sin regalos. Pero... Santa Claus realmente no se ha olvidado de ella. Y a veces un regalo de ojos dorados es mejor que cualquier otro. RemusOC. AU


_Está claro, que por mucho que quiera, Remus no es mío XD, todo lo demás personajes y luegar sí. Eso sí, no los utilizo con ánimos de lucro ! _

Una amistad para siempre.

Navidad en Emperor´s House

Una gran cantidad de niños se apiñaban alrededor de un enorme árbol de navidad situado en la parte norte de aquella sala. Por todos los lados se podían oír sus risas y algún que otro "auch!" al notar como algún compañero les pisaba. Cuando uno de ellos se separaba de aquel montón se veía claramente que iba cargado , al menos con tres paquetes.

Los adultos , los miraban regocijándose , al ver que por fin aquello niños tenían la oportunidad de ser felices.

Pero en la otra esquina de la habitación una pequeña se hallaba tristemente sentada sola, en un rincón oscuro, con un viejo y ajado libro, cuyo título en dorado se podía leer " La Odisea" de Homero. Nadie reparó en que aquella niña tenía 6 años, y que a esa edad una no se podía leer un libro como aquel.

Poco a poco el grupo que se amontonaba alrededor de aquel árbol, se fue dispersando, y el último niño al que vio fue a uno que iba completamente tapado por una enorme oveja blanca. Miro con tristeza aquel peluche. Qué hubiera dado ella por uno así.

Los cuidadores les mandaron a la cama, cuando ya pasaban las 10, así que en fila y de uno en uno se dirigieron a su habitaciones, y después de lavarse los dientes se tumbaron en sus camas con la intención de dormir. Pero aquella pequeña hundió su cabeza en la almohada y rompió en llanto. Otra navidad más Santa Claus se había olvidado de ella, otra navidad más la pasaba sola, con la única compañía de la muda de su almohada. Era pequeña, pero tenía sentimientos, y la soledad ya se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. En todos los años que llevaba en aquel orfanato no había conseguido ni un solo amigo, e incluso en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que hasta los adultos la ignoraban…

Cerca de la media noche, y con el mayor sigilo posible, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con los pies descalzos hasta la sala, dónde se dejó caer bajo una ventana, y abrazándose a sus rodillas dejó sus lágrimas correr. Pero pronto oyó unos ruidos, y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos dorados que reflejaban la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Era aquel niño que " no" había visto detrás de la oveja. Tenía el pelo rubio cenizo y podía ver que con las manos en la espalda iba arrastrando algo.

Éste ladeó la cabeza al ver sus ojos llorosos y no pudo evitar brindarle una sonrisa con la intención de reconfortarle. Pero pudo ver que de poco sirvió. Aquella niña hizo como si no existiera y volvió a su llanto, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Hola-dijo con voz vacilante- soy… Remus.- la pequeña volvió a alzar el rostro y miró a Remus con cierta expresión de desconcierto en su cara.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Samantha…-dijo mirando con desconfianza a aquel niño.-¿ Qué quieres?- el tono que usó para la pregunta no era el propio para una chiquilla de 6 años.

-Yo… te he visto esta tarde, sin ningún regalo y yo…- Remus dio unos poco pasos infantiles hacia delante, arrastrando con él aquello que fuera lo que llevaba tras la espalda.- Quería darte esto- dijo sacando de tras sí una enorme oveja blanca.

Samantha lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Le estaba regalando su oveja¿Qué diablos le habían metido en la cena a ese niño? Ni por asomo podía aceptarla, y no porque no quisiera, si no, porque no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria. Que ella no hubiera recibido ningún regalo no significaba que otro lo tuviera que compartir con ella. ¡Ni hablar!

Pero Remus debió leer lo que estaba pensando en su expresión porque siguió insistiendo.

-De verdad, yo tengo demasiados regalos, y tú ninguno. No me parece bien.

-Gracias, de verdad, pero no la quiero, es tuya.

-Te la estoy regalando, no puedes decirle que no a un regalo-siguió diciendo caracterizando la tozudez en inocencia de esa edad-

-Yo…

-¡La podemos compartir!-dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.-Así no habrá problema, será de los dos.

-Eso me gusta más-dijo ella también sonriendo, y mirando a aquellos ojos dorados.

Amos se abrazaron con la oveja en medio, y estuvieron un rato así, el uno apoyado en el otro. Sin hablar, sin hacer ruido simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. A cualquiera que viera la escena, por muy duro que fuera, se le enternecería el corazón.

-Remus. ¿Eres mi amigo?-preguntó la pequeña rompiendo aquel silencio. El niño la miró interrogante.

-Pues claro. Siempre lo seré.

Éste le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla a la niña, la cual se sonrojó. Volvieron a su mutuo silencio, y al cabo de los minutos ambos cayeron dormidos. Abrazados, y con la pobre ovejita blanca entre ellos. Entonces, Samantha comprendió que Santa Claus no se había olvidado de ella, ni mucho menos, simplemente le había hecho esperar un poco más, para que apreciara realmente lo que le había dado. Y es que a ella, la que nunca recibía regalos y siempre se encontraba sol le había entregado el mayor regalo que cualquier persona pudiera desear, ya fuera, niño, adulto o anciano. Y eso era una amistad, un amigo. El saber que alguien iba a estar allí para cuidarla y preocuparse por ella, cuando todos los demás no lo hicieran. Por supuesto estos últimos pensamientos no podían pertenecer a una niña de 6, pero aquel hombre de barba blanca que observaba los rostros de ambos niños iluminados por la luz de la Luna, a través de la ventana, sabía que dentro de unos años, lo descubriría.

-----------------------------------

_Se acabóoo XD es cortito y algo pocho, pero bueno, no me acordaba como era el original, así que hice mis propias modificaciones. Hace tiempo era posible que hubiera una continuación, pues esto iba a ser una trilogía, pero ahora no me veo ni con la inspiración ni con las ganas de hacer nadan jejeje. Ya se verá_

_Por lo pronto espero que os haya gustado.. y please, ya sabéis, el botoncito ese tan mono donde pone "Go", que nunca hace mal a nadie _

_**Angel-Kev-Kenobi, Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro**_


End file.
